Love & Chaos
by Celestia Capedalupo
Summary: Yes, People, L&C is Back And Better - I guess it was it was obvious when that well known Japanese beyblading team called the Blade Breakers would eventually come to Phoenix Academy; we just didn't know we'd fall in love with them. Blade Breakers/OCs.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: After seeing how my very first fanfiction I ever wrote and that became popular sit on my profile not updated since '05 and re-read it, I decided to once again RE-WRITE it again. But don't worry, readers who still have this fic on their favorite list and favorite story alert, I promise you it will still go the way I have originally planned but more thought out and more recent.

As for the rating, it will still be M for the obvious reasons explained in this prologue and with 6 years of thinking and re-planning this fanfiction, I know how to do it without it being all lengthy and repetitive. As for the updating, I'm now 20 years old, with a job, and semi-life but this will be one of my priotories mainly because this fanfiction is very dear to me due to it being my very first fanfiction. And yes, I did manage to post another recent fanfiction, it's a YYH one with Kurama/Me but it will be updated, just a bit slower on update, but is true that it isn't your typical Kurama/Self Insert story that you see nowadays on , it's called DayDream Memories so yes, do check it out if you like YYH. And, I am now a Beta-Reader and it's to my dear friend/little sister TalaTati19, with her Beyblade story, but it's Yaoi; Kai/Ray. From the way she's writing it and how I'm helping her with it, it's a great story-line with many twists and turns and tons of excitement. So if you also like Yaoi, and Kai/Ray to be exact, then definitely check it out, it's worth it, its called To The Moon And Back.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Beyblade, this is entire fanfiction series would have happened in Beyblade. But sadly I don't so we Beyblade fans must turn to fanfictions. But what I do own is this plotline and my OCs. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Summary:** I guess it was it was obvious when that well known Japanese beyblading team called the Blade Breakers would eventually come to Phoenix Academy; we just didn't know we'd fall in love with them.  


* * *

  
**Tales Of Chaotic Love: Infinite Installment: The New Lifestyle:  
Love & Chaos****  
Prologue:** Normal Girls Aren't The Only Ones Suffering**  
By:** Celestia Capedalupo

* * *

People think we, famous successful celebrity women, have it easy; the endless amounts of money, people kissing our asses and worshipping the very the ground we walk on, perfect mannequin bodies, the one of an kind and only for us designer clothing, the ability to just hop on your private jet and just go anywhere, the handsome and unattainable men that crave us, and of course, the power to make any bitches' life a living hell when they 'attempt' to bring us down.

Pretty fucked up if you ask me but then again most of the girls I know are totally into that and love every second of it.

But not me, nope, totally not my thing, but then again, 6 other girls I know agree but then again, we don't show it. In fact, we do the opposite and show the paparazzi we love every fucking minute of our fame and fortune. I know, call us hypocrites but we have our reputations on the line here, right?

I mean, we knew what we got ourselves into when we decided to be celebrities and always in the spotlight but then again, we've already have been due to our already celebrity/or famous rich parents.

Which brings me to another topic, parents, or more so families; I mean, all kids love their parents (with the exception of the kids who get abused and such by theirs) and vice versa, but, in our case we got a hate-love thing going for them.

And of course, who couldn't forget that any good respectable (or in our case celebrity/famous) families have FAMILY DRAMA.

I mean, as I see it, every family has its family drama, but for us, it's in the tabloids for the ENTIRE FUCKING world can see.

And honestly, what girl wants her family drama in the fucking newspaper?

Uh. Not me of course! And my 6 other friends, though 3 of them I wouldn't call them my friends, just 3 fucking bitches who think they own me.

Anyhow, moving on before I go on a rant about those 3 bitches...

And then we question, why do every day normal people want to read about celebrities dramas, family involved or not, anyway?

BECAUSE THEY WANT TO IGNORE THEIR OWN DRAMA AND FOCUS ON UNATTAINBLE PEOPLE'S DRAMA AND GET OFF ON IT AND MAKE THEMSELVES FEEL BETTER BY SAYING LUCKY IT AIN'T ME!

Or they're just so bored and having nothing exciting in their lives and want some kind of excitement.

Either way, it's really distasteful and doesn't sit well with me.

Y'know celebrities have emotions too y'know? They just tend to show it by throwing around their money by buying flashy things (and in men's cases, high class mistresses/cheap prostitutes or if they're real desperate, wave one grand in front of a normal girl), having some sort of sex scandal, or get in trouble for DWIs and drug possession.

I know, it's not the best way to show our true emotions but that's what we pay our publicist top money to come up with grand cover up plans for our stupid mistakes.

As I see it, normal girls aren't the only ones suffering, we, celebrity girls, suffer too. But then we knew we'd somehow suffer in the long run when we took up these famous professions whereas normal girls don't know what to expect 'cause they're living a normal lifestyle and well...anything can happen.

Even getting noticed by a famous producer or director or anybody else from that world.

But if you're like me and my 6 friends (with the exception of those 3 bitches), we're BORN into this world, and one day, we'd end up in the entertainment business, even if we didn't want too as I stated above.

If we do go into the same professions as our 'rents or just in any famous profession, we'd get called, "Following in their Mommy's and Daddy's Footsteps" with the whole, "Will they Live up to their Parents' fame or will they Crumble?" or the "They're not Good Enough to be in that Profession; Just Because their Parents do Well doesn't mean Their Kids will Too" back lash

OR

If we don't go into the business and stay unnoticed, we'd still be getting back lashed; saying we're too good enough for the business and we're stuck up snobs living off our mommy's and daddy's money.

So, I guess, in our case, we did choice 1 since there's not too much back lash from it, and the fact we get paid knowing WE worked for it and not our 'rents.

Even for young celebrities like us, the feeling of making our own money is just a great feeling and makes us feel accomplished like a normal teenager getting paid.

Though with the exception of getting paid around in the hundreds, we get paid millions, billions; yea, completely on a different scale in the whole paid day thing, but the general idea, right on the dot.

I guess you, the average person, would think we went into the world of fame and fortune was to follow in our 'rents footsteps, make our own money, make a name for ourselves, or any other money/fame thirsty reason you can think of.

Well that might be the case for the rest of the young celebrities whose 'rents are well known and renowned celebrities.

But not for me and my friends. No. Not true.

We went into the business mainly to find a place where truly belong. See how far we could go, with or without or 'rents' name, fame, and money.

But of course, that didn't go so well, 'cause it is true when the majority of young celebrities get into major trouble. I've had my share of tabloids and scandals as well as my friends.

Our true reason for pursuing a career in the world of the rich and famous was starting to dwindle and we were starting to be like every other young celebrity gone from good to bad.

I guess we started to go into a downward spiral into that black hole of troubled young celebrities when the money goes to our head and when we can have anything and everything we could want.

That's when we discovered something our families had been passed down but forgotten in our 'rents' generation.

They were called Bit Beasts and they resided in these things called "beyblades".

I mean, we knew about it, but in our world, that kind of fame is chump change.

But alas, we took it upon ourselves to master these beyblades and got even more renowned fame and fortune.

Also helped that our academy is made for bladers, which brings me to the whole discussion of our academy we go to.

It's basically ONLY for the kids of celebrities parents/young celebrities/kids from old money families/etc., well that's one half of it, though it's a big part of it, while the other half of it is for bladers, who happen to also be famous or rich or both. It's a real treat when the academy decides to do a good deed and give out a scholarship to any well-known and brilliant beyblading team that qualifies for Phoenix's standards; celebrity parents or not, if they fit Phoenix's standards, then they're worth the money and effort.

I guess it was it was obvious when that well known Japanese beyblading team called the Blade Breakers would eventually come to Phoenix Academy; we just didn't know we'd fall in love with them.

Yup. You heard right. We fell in love with the Blade Breakers.

It's a long and complicated story but indeed an interesting one that will make you cry, laugh, shock, and rock your world.

I must say, with this kind of promotion of our love story, maybe it could be the next bestseller by celebrities! Who knows, maybe, maybe not, but what I can tell you is that you won't regret it.

'Cause even famous girls like us deserve happy endings too...even if it's with normal guys.

* * *

Well, there we have it, the first chapter of the re-write of Love and Chaos, or more so the prologue. Anyway, reviews are of course welcomed and not flames, constructive criticism of course is welcomed as well.

Until the first chapter, we will see how the story unfolds:)


	2. Introductions Are In Order

**Author's Notes:** Wow. I haven't down an update in just two days since I was like...13/14 years old XD God I feel old. Anyway, be sure to check out my profile for updates on my fanfiction stories status and everything else. I'm also on deviantART under the penname "celestiacapedalupo", same as my name but all lower case and no space between it. And of course, has artwork from my fanfiction and original series:) Anyway, whenever you want to look updates go to my profile for that information. I think from re-writing my L&C, I've begin to re-watch the 1st season of Beyblade, which reminded me of how much I loved working and planning L&C in the beginning. And I thank myself mentally for watching the E! Network for 6 years to get a hand of writing about celebrities. And if you have guessed, its told from 1st POV, and for the most part, will be told from 1st POV, but on certain chapters the character which switch up. Now onward with the fanfiction:)  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Beyblade, this is entire fanfiction series would have happened in Beyblade. But sadly I don't so we Beyblade fans must turn to fanfictions. But what I do own is this plotline and my OCs. Enjoy:)  


* * *

**Summary:** I guess it was it was obvious when that well known Japanese beyblading team called the Blade Breakers would eventually come to Phoenix Academy; we just didn't know we'd fall in love with them.

* * *

**Tales Of Chaotic Love: Infinite Installment: The New Lifestyle:  
Love & Chaos  
Chapter 1: **Introductions Are In Order**  
By:** Celestia Capedalupo

* * *

It seemed like a typical day in our world, we wake up, get dressed, have breakfast, and go to school. Seems normal, right?

Well, throw in that we have one of our servants waking us up, we get dressed in clothes that cost half the amount of New York's budget, that our breakfast is prepared by a 5 Star Chef, and our school is an academy for the rich and famous.

Yeah. The total opposite of normal, but it's the same concept, right, so it's all the same to me.

"BITCH! YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Ha. That Christian Dior dress was just not suited for you! Super Model or not, Amelia dear, your chest is just not cut out for such...how do I say it in nice terms, sexual temptation. "

"Oh yeah! Does the statement, "I made it just for you and only you!" mean anything to you! SO GIVE ME IT BACK OR I WILL SUE YOUR ASS FAYE, BIG BOOBS OR SMALL BOOBS, THAT DRESS IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! ALSO IT'S AMY! GET IT RIGHT BITCH!"

Well okay, that isn't even in the normal category, but moving on…

"Please you two. It's just a dress. Nothing more or less, whether or not one has big breasts or small breasts. We're all friends and shouldn't be fighting over something so pointless."

"Hmph, says the Mrs. Triple DDs breasts; in all honesty Fiona Rei, Amelia, Julia would be much more suited for this stunning low cut crimson red Christian Dior dress than you two. I mean, if you two will continue to fight about the dress then give it Julia, she'll put it to more use."

"KYLIE! That's─"

God, looking back at this, this conversation makes us sound like guys...in a weird funny sense.

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT JULES' GODDAM MOTHERFUCKING BIG BOOBS! LET ME ENJOY MY DAMN FUCKING BREAKFAST IN PIECE, NO BOOBS ALLOWED!"

...And I was such a proper lady back then. Oy.

Moving on, I should properly introduce myself; I'm Karen, Karen Lily Andretti.

"Karen, language please, now I do not want to hear profane language during my breakfast."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KYLIE! I'LL CURSE IF I FUCKING WANT TOO! AND BY THE WAY, IT'S KAY, NOT KAREN!"

...Or back then, I was called Kay. I think looking back at the first chapter; I started to talk like a teenager again. Heh, I crack myself up, god, I'm feeling old by talking like that again. Ahh. Youth is indeed a beautiful thing. Back then, I was the #1 Motorcrosser and dedicated chef, though I was well known for my motorcross career than my cooking, and obviously in age, my career choices have obviously changed. Heh.

"And I think I just lost my appetite. Thank you Karen, for your unsightly and distasteful manners, if I pass out from lack of food, I'll blame you."

This girl is Catherine Marie Morin, or as she was called back then, Kylie. Oh good old Kylie, she was always Miss. Prim and Proper; standing in at 5'8, 14, French-Canadian-American, Birthday being February 7th, her long beautiful blonde hair, her piercing ice blue eyes, occupied by her black square glasses, always carrying around a script or her notebook or both, she looked more like an adult than a teenage celebrity. If you could already have guessed by mentioning of "script" and "notebook" she's an actress and a novelist. Youngest Actress to receive an Academy Award (she had just turned 14, amazing, isn't it?), 3 Time Emmy Winner, 4 Time Winner of SAG Awards, 7 Time Winner on the New York Times' Best Seller at #1, and 10 out of 15 her novels receiving some kind of award, she has accomplished a lot more than the Veteran actresses and novelists before her time. On top of being this amazing person, her flaws were that she was stuck up, self-absorbed, looked down on the average, and a bully at some points, to be blunt, she was nasty-ass girl whenever talking to everyday person.

"Why Kylie, I didn't know Lady She-Devil is asking you to be now Anorexic but then again, you're already stick thin, any thinner and your so called chest will be flat as a pancake and your ass will cease to exist. Hollywood's standards have dropped once again." And that smartass would belong to BITCH ASS Fiona Rei Jet, who prefers Faye, even now. Whenever she made a sarcastic remark like that, she'd reach for her Marlboro cigarettes and smoke, regardless us nearly choking on her smoke, and it being so early. Standing in at 6'2, 15, All American, Birthday being January 17th, with her gentian hair that reached her a little past her shoulders, her always cold and dark carmine eyes, her Marlboros always in her hand or mouth, always making smartass and rude comments to people (including us), always wearing 3-4 inch heels, regardless that she was already tall enough (and being the tallest of out of all us), and always NEVER in our mandatory academy uniform. By the looks of her, you'd never guess she was the successful young WHITE female rapper of her time, won many awards for her god awful songs (or should I say, noise?), including many, many Grammys, and considered a "tha flyest grlll evaaa" by other famous rappers. On top of that, she was the youngest but daring NASCAR rider, always winning her races at #1, and always amazing the crowds with her near death experience turns and fast pacing swirls. Her flaws; well asides from being a fucking ass bitch (even now she still is sadly to say, well from my perspective anyways), she's cold hearted, brooding, deadly, vicious, smartass, sarcastic, silent, very secretive, always insulting anybody and everybody, dark, promiscuous, and an all-around fucking biotchhhhh, except to her loyal dedicating worshipping fans, she'd throw herself in front a bus to save a loony fan but would let one of us get run over. I know, horrible isn't it, that's why there was and never will be any good points about Faye.

"Great, while Kylie becomes an Anorexic actress who won an Academy award, Faye will cost me my lungs at my young age! By the way, Faye, I'll get that dress even if I have commit murder, but unlike those dumb hoes, I won't get CAUGHT!" And that high strong voice belonged to the one and only Ms. Fabulous is Amelia Veronica Pedoroff, though back then was called Amy, always gave us a hard ass time when we referred her as "Amelia". Standing in at 5'7, 13, Russian-American, Birthday being May 20th, with her short flaming crimson hair, her big cutesy pale blue eyes, this Princess-like girl is the youngest (and shortest) Super Model in the history of the Super Model world and we find it fucking hilarious. On top of being this renowned famous Super Model, she's 4 Time Gold Medalist Winner Ice Skater, and when I mean, Gold Medalist, she was in the Winter Olympics, people, the big time ice skaters. While being named "America's Newest Sweetheart", that's pretty much a whole lot of fucking bullshit; maybe to the people who pay the bills and bow down to her, but to everybody else (except us, unlike bitchy Faye, and surprisingly not her fans) she's a total mean girl. She and Kylie share the same common feeling about their fans, but yet, people love them enough to go see their movies, buy their books, and see their performances and shit. Pretty much she's like Kylie in her flaws with the exception Amy isn't mean to us and always trying to correct our grammar and shit.

"And to think we were going to have ONE breakfast without Amelia whining. Oh well, the dreamer can keep on dreaming. By the way, Faye, pass the down one of your Marlboros, the smell is intoxicating and I need some good nicotine addiction." That belonged to Faye's sidekick/best friend, Ashley Helga Olman, or as she still likes to be called Ash. Standing at 5'10, 14, German-American, Birthday being April 20th, her wavy strawberry blonde hair that reached her hips that always made me feel like I was seeing double cause it always seemed it was moving, her beautiful emerald eyes, it made me feel like I was staring at some sort of religious painting, weird I know. Looking that good, it was obvious the perfect choice for being a distinguished fashion photographer with a killer eye for the right model and a distinguished screen-play writer for TV shows and movies; she's collected quite numerous awards for her photography and screen-plays for the TV shows and movies. Her flaw well isn't that obvious, being friends with that biotchhhh Faye, oh, and that since she's in the fashion photography business, only associates with beautiful and gorgeous people, ugly and plain looking people not acceptable! Thank God my girls and I are beautiful and gorgeous by her standards! And that she doesn't tolerate our laziness and will be more than critical when just take a break from our professions.

"You do know that smoking kills, Faye, Ash. It's not healthy, especially at our age when our bodies are still developing." Oh, sweet, angelic, kind, sweet, loving, Julia Jennifer Fernandec or as she was called back in the day, Jules. She was and still is so motherly, even when though we're all adults now, she'll never change about showing motherly concern for us. Standing in at 4'9, 14, Spanish-American, Birthday being September 12th, she is the shortest of the girls but with her huge Triple DD breasts, you'd honestly think she's 21 (or as Faye affectionately calls her "Our Team's Porn Star", see, isn't she just mean?) but what makes her look like an ethereal beauty (by the boys in our academy) is her long magnificent silky black hair that ends at her legs with two streaks being pink, her tan smooth tan skin, and her stunning dark brown eyes, she's one hot smoking Latino! Her profession of choice is a legendary and gifted singer who's had won more Grammys than Faye (heh, take that bitch!) and just other awards for her striking songs and their lyrics and on top of that, she is an actual artist of many medias. Her work is actually not just featured in MoMA but the MET Museum as well. Amazing isn't it? And one may think, woman, this girl has no flaws; well she really doesn't but every human has flaws 'cause we're not perfect robots like in that movie, The Stepford Wives. Anyway, her flaws, consist of her trusting literally everyone she befriends, naivety and obliviousness is her middle name when it comes to anything immoral, sexual, and things like that alike, always forgiving, too easy to please, and always sees the good in everybody, even if they're complete bastards. I'd sometimes swear I'd mistaken Jules for a fucking saint back then with her "utterly goodness" crap.

"Do mind them, Julia; I think they've already stopped growing due to drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes with the exceptions of their busts in both areas. Their lack of common knowledge and ignorance to health makes them a lost caused so save your motherly concern for people who want to change their lifestyle and not continue with it." And finally that Ms. Self-Righteous bitch is Saori Sakura Kawamoto, Jules' best friend, similar as Ash is to Faye. The reason why she's a bitch is mainly 'cause she's a bitch to everybody (always clashing with Faye and Ash, which I still find remarkable), with the obvious exception of Jules. Standing in at 4'9, 14, Japanese-Chinese, Birthday Also Being September 12th, she looks exactly like Jules, even with the tanned skin and same height (freaky, isn't it?), instead of warm dark brown eyes, menacing ones, the same hair style and color and instead of pink streaks its red, and of course packing the same Triple DD rack. She could be Jules' long lost twin sister with the exception she's got the same exact personality and flaws Faye; you can see why they clash so much. Her profession is a Martial Arts Master of various Martial Arts and is feared and infamous by that status in that world and a distinguished fashion designer with many awards and titles under her belt.

"Says the girls with the Porn Star racks, I'd pay good money to see you two in a threesome with Jenna Jamison or whatever the fuck her name is." Oh Faye, please stop with the nasty crude comments.

"And for your utterly disgusting comments about "Porn Star" racks, I am most definitely not going to finish." Oy. I remember how this usually ends up...

"Great, Faye steals my dress, and then talks about Jules' and Saori's breasts. I'm seriously pissed off."

"Stop moaning and bitchin' and go get laid, Pederoff, the same goes for you, Morin."

"Fiona Rei...!"

"ARGH! WHY YOU BITCH!"

"AMY! NOT THE CRYSTAL DÉCOR!"

"GO GET 'EM FAYE!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKES, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCHES!"

"HEY HEY HEY!"

God. Those were the days. How much I ─ we missed them; to the average person, we seemed like conniving, self-absorbed, spoiled, money/power/beauty hunger typical youth celebrities only trying show the public we are just making a statement.

Professional bladers didn't even consider us pros like they, 'cause of our celebrity status while our fellow celebrities thought it was a waste of our time to be blading when we could be perfecting our careers.

Backlash from both sides, you can see why we were heading down into a downward spiral, with nobody wanting to help us change our views and ways.

I think when we heard the news later that morning...well I think it was God giving us another chance.

I just didn't think God even planned for that little miracle to make us fall head over heels in love with them – the ones they called The Blade Breakers.

* * *

Well, I think I still have it in me, which is good, regardless that I'm now 20 years old, and now 13/14 XD Anyway, reviews are of course very much welcomed and constructive criticism of course is also welcomed as well which inspires me even more to update quicker:)

Will the Blade Breakers appear in the next chapter? Well I guess you will have to wait and find out:)


	3. Baby Can You Fix Me?

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe it's been a year since I've updated this story :O Its horrid I know. Anyhow, I have a plan with this little fanfiction. I am sorry for fans of this story had to wait this long for an update.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Beyblade, this is entire fanfiction series would have happened in Beyblade. But sadly I don't so we Beyblade fans must turn to fanfictions. I also don't own any of the celebrities/singers/any other famous people or the songs/etc. that will be used in this fanficiton. But what I do own is this plotline, the songs that I make up, and my OCs. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Summary:** I guess it was it was obvious when that well known Japanese beyblading team called the Blade Breakers would eventually come to Phoenix Academy; we just didn't know we'd fall in love with them.

* * *

**Tales Of Chaotic Love: Infinite Installment: The New Lifestyle:  
Love & Chaos  
Chapter 2:** Baby Can You Fix Me?**  
By:** Celestia Capedalupo

* * *

Wow, I seriously feel like I'm getting back into my old habits, which consists of cursing like a sailor, from the looks of the last chapter. Oh well, I guess telling you this tale, it was inevitably since old habits die hard as one would say.

Our breakfasts were always held as best friends and fellow teammates to our all-girl Beyblading Team called the Super StarZ. I guess it helped that we are lived in the same dormitory so we made sure breakfasts were special. Lunch was always difficult and dinners even more-so due to our social lives, careers, and classes, but then again, every Sunday we'd have a family dinner. We were a family no matter what, not just 'cause our mothers were all best friends growing up but that we all shared that connection (even though those 3 bitches were...well bitches but they were still family). So breakfasts were just a must for any family but indeed not a typical breakfast a "family" would have.

With a huge dose of utter chaos, bitch-fights, profane language (not lady like by Kylie's standards), and of course, throwing anything and everything available, even if it was one of a kind made décor or priceless works, just make our points/beliefs/statements heard.

Didn't matter to us back then, all that mattered was we got our point across, even if we destroyed our home. I know sounds so reckless but at that age, to be quite blunt, we just didn't give a rat's ass.

As I mentioned, our academy, Phoenix Academy, is split down the middle: kids of famous/rich celebrity parents and/or young celebrities while the other half is for beybladers, who in-evidently are also from rich/famous celebrity parents are what make the student body at Phoenix.

But of course, we have that scholarship program, but it's just specifically for the beybladers, I mean, really, any normal person who went the other half would be bullied/tormented for their entire stay here at Phoenix.

At least with the bladers, status doesn't matter, well to some extent I suppose, but you get the whole idea.

Anyway, moving on; Phoenix Academy is a part of the Royale Academies, which is 6 academies, scattered across the world, known for their beyblading, student body of the rich and famous and their own local specialty.

Hades Academy resides in London, England, known specifically for the student body being of noble-blood more so than celebrities and their classical music and arts department to be world-renowned; Heavens Academy resides in Paris, France, known specifically for their magnificent breath taking flower nursery department; Memories Academy resides in Los Angeles, California, known specifically for their legendary out of control parties, modern music and arts, and rock-star celebrities; Mannequin Academy resides in Hong-Kong, China, known specifically for their multi-cultural cooking department and martial arts department; Dragon Academy resides in the outskirts of Paramus, New Jersey, known specifically for the troubled, notorious, outcast, black sheep, law breaking sons and daughters of the rich and famous and their hard discipline on the students; and finally, Phoenix Academy, resides in the heart of Manhattan, New York, known specifically for all the sons and daughters and very well-known celebrities and it being the main academy to be so multi-cultural in every department.

Apparently, the scholarship beyblading program is a lot harder in the other 5 academies than Phoenix's, god knows why but anyways, continuing on.

When the Royale Academies heard that the Blade Breakers were considering joining the Royale Academies family, well, it seemed like World War III went down to see which academy would have the famous champion Japanese beyblading team.

To this day, I still don't know how the statement by Headmaster Williams, "We're the shinning hope of New York! It's only obvious that we get the Blade Breakers!" got us the champion team, but regardless, Phoenix had yet another good thing that looked good on pamphlet for when recruiting new students.

"Hey! Kay turn up the radio! Jules' newest hit single is playing! Do it Do it Do it Do it!" Amy chorused.

During breakfast, we'd occasionally play the radio, but it'd be playing soft enough that we could hear each other.

Apparently, Amy's ears back then (and even still now) could hear anything and everything; whether or not she wanted too, and Jules' newest single was definitely something she wanted to hear.

"Pfft. We have the actual singer right here," Right on Saori, "Jules, please sing for us."

"_Lately I've been feeling strange  
Deep down inside  
Something kinda hard to explain  
Like butterflies  
Suddenly I'm only longing for the hot stuff  
Something inside me tells me this is real  
Now I've got the vibe tell me that's the same way you feel for me_"

For somebody who was a Virgin at the beginning of our story, she had a knack for writing sexual songs.

_"So baby can you fix me_  
_Cause my fever_  
_Is only getting stronger_  
_It's burning like a fire_  
_Baby let's rock the night away_

_So baby can you fix me_  
_Cause my body_  
_Suffers from my hunger_  
_A superstrong desire_  
_Baby let's rock the night away"_

"Oooh! Keep singing Jules!"

"_Sitting by the telephone  
Hoping that you will call  
My friends say that I'm crazy that I'm  
Just wasting my time  
But you turn me on  
Got me longing for the hot stuff  
Something inside me tells me this is real  
Now I've got the vibe tell me that's the same way you feel for me  
ow-oooh yeah yeah_"

"Typical girl waiting on a man. Pft. Pathetic."

"Quiet and listen to the music."

"_So baby can you fix me  
Cause my fever_

_Is only getting stronger  
It's burning like a fire  
Baby lets rock the night away  
(let's rock the night away)_

_So baby can you fix me_  
_Cause my body_  
_Suffers from my hunger_  
_A superstrong desire_  
_Baby let's rock the night away_"

Oh typical Faye on a Monday morning, didn't want to listen to lovey-dovey music 'cause it made her feel sick. Hell, even now she doesn't want to listen to it but now has upgraded to complaining to ignoring it. I know, right?

"_I'm over the top with you baby  
whoo oow yeah  
I'm loosing my mind can't you see  
what u mean to me  
eeh yeah yeah yeaaaaaaaaah  
You got me goin' crazy  
crazy crazy crazy crazy crazy_"

Lovely high note, Jules. Perfecto! Excellent!

"_So baby can you fix me  
Cause my fever  
Is only getting stronger (is only getting stronger)  
It's burning like a fire  
Baby let's rock the night away (let's rock the night away)_"

"I'm the only one who notices that a certain somebody needs to get laid? Or more so have their cherry popped?"

"KAREN!"

Jesus. I was such a perv back then. Well then again, it sure did sound like it by the lyrics one really needed to get laid or in Jules' case loose her virginity.

"_So baby can you fix me  
Cause my body  
Suffers from my hunger  
A superstrong desire  
Baby let's rock the night away_"

"YAY! That was so awesome Jules! And to think we get to hear it for free and not pay $100 for concert tickets!"

"Dumbass, we wouldn't need to pay a $100 for tickets anyway because we would get VIP treatment and backstage passes for free. Remember?"

"Fuck you, Faye."

"Obviously not, Amelia."

"Now, guys..."

"So, Kay, can you tell us, why we're missing our 2 first classes? I was supposed to hand in my screenplay to Ms. Robins for Advanced Screenplay writing for the drama club."

"I had to reschedule my recording session Eminem and Lil' Jon. You do remember how they do not like to reschedule."

"The same here, Kay, I had an upcoming duet single with Enrique Iglesias that is to be hitting the radio stations very soon."

"I have to meet up with Emma Watson for coffee, Kay; we're discussing about her upcoming HP movie, my upcoming novel that will be produced into a movie, and asking her to consider being the leading actress."

"Don't even get me started with my affairs Karen, because you know I will go martial arts on your sorry ass."

"YEA! I have a photo-session with VOGUE, Kay, fucking VOGUE! Believe me, whatever this bullshit you're doing is not worth losing out an opportunity to Vogue."

"This comes from the girl who's been on Vogue ten fucking times; I think the buyers would be sick of seeing your sorry flat chested Russian ass by now."

"Fuck you Fiona Rei."

"Oh god no Amelia."

"GIRLS! Enough!"

It seemed that for some reason, Jules would be the voice of reason in this situation whereas usually Kylie or strangely enough Faye would take control in most situations.

"Kay, could you give us a good explanation as to why we have to reschedule our plans? I mean, you know me Kay, I'm fine with it, but in this particular situation, for Faye and me, we booked our studios and have a deadline. So, could it be arranged that Faye and I go over to our studios and explain to partners and then come back? I'm sure that everybody else can make a simple phone call and then come straight afterward to their appointments?"

When Jules gave that smile (or evil grin as I called it in the back of my head) everybody would agree with her, even it was unfair in their eyes.

See what I mean Jules can be a Mother Teresa?

By everybody nodding their heads they agreed and about after a good 10 minutes of talking (or in Amy's case shrieking) they switched around their plans for afterward.

Jules then turned to face me and gave me a look that basically read, "What does the Headmaster want?" And I replied back with...

"I honestly have no idea, but Headmaster Williams said it was most important that we are in his office by 10:30AM at the latest. No questions ask, except we are to be appropriately dressed in our UNIFORMS, Faye or else...well you know."

I can still remember seeing Faye smirk as she snarled and turned on her heel, heading to her room and of course flicking us off.

"YEAH, FIONA REI, OUR UNIFORMS! EAT THAT BITCH!"

"Amelia, language please. It's not ladylike."

And people, isn't obvious what Kylie's favorite word is? If you guessed Ladylike you just earned yourself a free dinner with her! Oh god, I can imagine her strangling that poor person...

Ahem, moving on...

"So the Headmaster wouldn't tell you anything, Kay? That's strange." Oh Jules nothing gets passed by you.

"Well troops, minus Faye and Jules, let's head out the main building." Jules smiled sweetly as she waved as Amy, Ash, Saori, Kylie, and I headed out.

"We'll see you soon you guys."

How little did we know Vogue covers, music deadlines, coffee with celebrities were going to less to none with the surprise that Headmaster had for us.

* * *

Again. I am so sorry for this long ass update. I promise I'll get in a schedule where I'll update this fanfiction once a week. Anyhow I hope this met all your expectations:)


End file.
